


【良堂】做和尚的命（下）

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform, 德云社 - Freeform, 栾堂 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 腹黑的堂堂一步步引导着周宝宝学会些东西。＊有钱风流腹黑堂X自闭可爱和尚良＊请配合上文食用哦！上文在LOFTER。观看（上）（中），效果贼好，剧情会比较连贯。＊欢迎收看《周宝宝一家灭门惨案之是谁方的》＊圈地自萌，请勿上升真人





	【良堂】做和尚的命（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊有钱风流腹黑堂X自闭可爱和尚良
> 
> ＊请配合上文食用哦！上文在LOFTER，作者@试探。观看（上）（中），效果贼好，剧情会比较连贯。
> 
> ＊欢迎收看《周宝宝一家灭门惨案之是谁方的》
> 
> ＊圈地自萌，请勿上升真人  
  


＊有钱风流腹黑堂X自闭可爱和尚良

＊有栾堂

＊圈地自萌，请勿上升真人  
  
＊请配合上文食用哦！点击《目录》，观看（上）（中），效果贼好，剧情会比较连贯。

＊欢迎收看《周宝宝一家灭门惨案之是谁方的》  
  
＊本来是剧情文，竟然被我写成了练车文……我干了什么……  
——————————————————————————————————   
  
  
（七）  
  
  
  
  
“你为什么要做和尚啊？”孟鹤堂坐在病床前，边给他削苹果边问。  


  
周九良把头放在他要求孟鹤堂带来的恐龙抱枕上，半眯着眼：“在我出生那天，表姐不小心掉进河里溺水了。小的时候爸爸工作回来出了车祸；再大点妈妈生病去世了。后来奶奶绊门沿上摔了一跤，成了植物人。”  
  
  
  
“爷爷怕我是招了什么东西，就带我去算了一卦。那算卦的说，我天生就是和尚的命，必须断了一切凡尘俗事。若是自己不入佛门，那些身边的人，怕是会为了我这命格丧了命的。”  


  
“我爷爷不敢耽搁，就把我送进了山中寺庙。”  


  
孟鹤堂温柔地把苹果递给他：“那你想当和尚吗？”  
  
  


周九良接过咬了一大口：“我觉得挺好。”  


  
那人还目不转睛的看着他啃水果：“那就是不打算还俗咯。”  
  
  
周九良嚼着挺甜的苹果，不假思索道：“可能吧。”  
  
  
  
听到这话，孟鹤堂的表情有些僵持住了。许久，他才轻柔地落下一句话：“那是你没遇到一个能让你还俗的人。”  
  
  
周九良想，已经遇到了。  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂站起身，从袋子里又拿了个苹果，放在水下洗了洗，没削皮就咬了下去。  
  
  
  
“蔬果淡而无味，还是不如酒肉那般的刺进骨肉。”  
  
  
  
  
听完这句话，周九良突然觉得刚刚香甜的苹果在嘴里味道索然了，就像是干涩的嚼谷。此时寡欲惯了，小时候尝到的肉味是什么滋味，都已经被遗忘得干干净净，提不起回忆了。  
  
  
  
男人轻轻挑起周九良的下巴，这次小孩儿没有躲开，而是勇敢地迎上了他的眼睛，明亮得使他有些措手不及了。  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂终究是避开了小孩清澈的眼神，把目光移向一边放下手：“个人有个人改不了也撑不起的东西，九良。你这么看着我，我会心虚的。”  
  


（八）  
  
身体并无了大碍，但回到家，烦心事还是一样的找上来。  
  
  
  
  
女孩跟他表白了。  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良实在想不出听自己的妹妹在面前对喜欢的人表白，孟鹤堂是一种什么感觉。  
  
  
  
  
  
但周九良自己有一种奇妙的感受———就好像自己当了自己的妹夫。  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良看孟鹤堂的脸色青一阵白一阵的，便对小姑娘搪塞说：“这位女施主，贫僧是佛门子弟，并不能只思虑个人喜乐，而不顾芸芸众生。”  
  
  
  
  
  
女孩冷笑一声：“芸芸众生那么多，你顾得过来吗？况且你心里的东西……你现在应该清楚得很吧？”  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂听到这话，一向在周九良面前温温柔柔的孟哥眼神突然变得凌厉了，他抓过周九良的手一把把他扥到身后：“什么东西都不由的你管。他是我的人，他饿的时候你给他做过饭吗？他病了你带他去过医院吗？你在晚上陪过他吗？一上来就说喜欢，你也不嫌丢人。”  
  
  
  
周九良被他拽走的那一瞬间脑子里空白。忽然间，心脏跳得不能自已。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那牵着手的人，仿佛就是了他的整个世界，他的眼中只有他。孟鹤堂。  
  
  
  
  
  
终于把姑娘打发走后，孟鹤堂把周九良抵在了房间门上，手绕过他的身后，把门反锁了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
半身围住小孩孟鹤堂缓缓靠近周九良的唇边，用近乎耳语的声音低低地说：“……九良，你破戒了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良没有破坏这暧昧恰好的气氛去推开他，而是把目光落在眼前人诱惑的红唇上，半笑的眉眼，使得他不自觉的咽了下口水。离得太近了，他的眼神聚焦不上，只感受到孟鹤堂有些隐忍的呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他半垂着眼：“如何见得？我从未做任何对不起佛祖之事。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂轻笑了一下，随后侧过脸和他咬耳朵，不可置否地说：“可是你爱上我啦。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良抬起眼，又在突然对上孟鹤堂的那双琥珀似地带着挑逗和调情意味的眸子时躲开了。那男人一向知道怎么轻易地使他溃不成军。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他本来想张口否认真一点，可两个人都能感受到的心脏跳着的猛烈动静却骗不过任何一个人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“嘘，周宝宝，想好了再说。”孟鹤堂发觉周九良欲张不张的口，在小孩的耳边吹了口气，弄得他痒痒的。“我是记得，出家人不打诳语，对吧？”  
  
  
  
  
  
眼看着人贴的越来越近，周九良稍稍将身子往后蹭了蹭，踮起脚拿后背紧紧抵住了门，微微错开头。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
小孩子脸上生出的红晕被孟鹤堂捕捉到了。他笑了———他知道小孩儿想要，可不愿在此时放弃。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他的目光盯住周九良，颇有种强迫的意味，语句掷地成金：“九良，在你的家人离你而去的时候，是佛祖收留了你；在你孤身一人出来的时候，是孟哥收留了你。你现在已经对不起佛祖了，我想，你不愿也对不起孟哥吧？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良缓缓地闭起了眼，任那人把吻落在他的唇上。  
孟鹤堂吃过见过的多了，技巧也是五花八门，一个初出茅庐的小孩子根本应付不过来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
灵活的舌头贴着周九良的唇齿间横行，手上却也没闲着，捞起周九良下身的敏感处就揉合着。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良忽然身子一颤就睁开了眼，可发声的器官被堵住，腿也软了，身上没劲直往下坠，只能哼哼几声作为些许的抗议，愣是没说出一句完整的话来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂怎么会轻易饶他。待小孩儿被吻得面带潮气，眼色迷离地迷乱了情欲，孟鹤堂才罢休。手上那物早有了反应。周九良手足无措地看着他，等着他的孟先生给他引导。  
  
  
  
  
  
“相信孟哥吗？”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地把小孩儿领到床前。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他真好看。周九良没听清孟鹤堂在说什么，只是呆呆地点了点头，像一个把依赖全放在人贩子身上迷路的孩子，又像是沙漠中一步一步地向海市蜃楼走去想要汲取些水分的濒临渴死的人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
宁愿相信他是美好，去吧，现在就是美好。退缩已经来不及了，哪怕是荒唐一梦，周九良也愿似庄周不分梦境现实。  
  
  
  
  
  
年少不能遇见太惊艳的人。这个男人对他的吸引力太强了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂好像很开心。他先上到床上，又把衬衣脱掉。漂亮的身躯袒露出来，一把抓住羞于观看却又心痒难耐的周九良的秀气的手，放在自己有些涨疼的欲望上：“来，孟哥教你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（十）  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂细心地为小孩传授技巧，也边紧着他实践。周九良快要哭出来似地看着孟鹤堂坏笑地勾起他身上的浴火，顿时感觉下身一股股热浪回流。  
  
  
  
  
  
抵不过自身的反应，周九良不久便喘了粗气。孟鹤堂显得非常满意，加快了手上的速度。  
  
  
  
  
  
终于泄气下来的时候，周九良羞于去看他，只拿胳膊挡住脸，想隐匿去此时一言难尽的有些委屈的表情。  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂毫不在意地舔舔手上周九良的东西，趁着热乎劲就伸出一根，搁进见小孩下身隐秘的地方。  
  
  
  
  
周九良还没从之前的浪潮中缓过来，就又感觉到异物的侵入，使他的身体产生了排异反应。他把胳膊放下来抓住孟鹤堂的手腕———随即又撒开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
因为他听见那人趁着低吟笑一下，扒开他的手，对他说：“乖孩子，稍微忍一下。”  
  
  
  
  
忍过了，更艰难的又到来了。周九良死死地抱住他，看着身上那人几滴汗珠落下来。  
  
  
  
  
“孟哥……”他扭着身子努力在痛苦的感受中找乐子。从前的旖旎梦幻般存在了如今，只不过是他被那人放在了身下，七分情欲三分挑逗，与清晨早起后轻轻地抱着被子去洗时害怕被人发现了的感受更是截然不同。  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂俯下身吻住了他，之后坐了起来，也把他的身子带起来。他惊呼一声，便坐在了孟鹤堂的腿上。  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良有预感他想要做什么，拼命抗拒，却抵不过孟鹤堂柔声说一句：“没事的，我们来试试这个，九良。”  
  
  
  
  
  
小孩的背贴紧了他的胸脯，蹭出些汗液来。他抱着周九良的身子一点一点使他往下降。快到底的时候却一下把小孩儿按了下去。  
  
  
  
  
周九良疼得瞬间叫了出来。死死捏住了那人的胳膊，身子紧绷。这种挤压收缩的刺激使孟鹤堂感觉理智全无，蹭着之前发现的小孩儿体内凸起的点就开始欺负。  
  
  
  
  
  
扩大了动作，一只手揉搓着小孩儿胸前的两颗，一只手把周九良的胳膊拉起来，放到了他的两腿间，听周九良不住的带点小奶音低喘着气，自觉可爱，把小孩的欲望交给了他手中。  
  
  
  
  
  
“来，九良，自己来。”  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良羞于碰触自己，别过身去。可最后孟鹤堂在他体内冲刺时，他还是忍不住握住了，跟着孟鹤堂的节奏一起攀上了感触极峰。  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂舔舐着因极其愉悦而浑身颤抖的周九良泛红的耳垂，心中一阵欢喜：好久都没有吃到如此身体纯洁、青涩的孩子了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他慢慢从周九良的身体里退出来，亲亲他，把他放在枕头上。  
  
  
  
  
发现小孩儿哭了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他凑进他，听见周九良用小奶音啜泣着：“孟哥，我破戒了……我，我对不起师傅。”  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂把他的眼泪抚去，看着他通红的眼，温和地说：“你看，你作为和尚，首先想的不是对不起佛祖，而是对不起师傅的养育之恩。说明你心里本来就无佛，又何必朝他去靠拢呢？”  
  
  
  
  
  
他捡起地上的衣服，从衣兜里拿出一串红珠子的脚链，塞在周九良手里：“孟哥给你的，戴上，来庇护你平安，好吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
小孩儿紧攥着脚链，伸出双臂，揽住孟鹤堂把他拽近自己，哭得撕心裂肺。  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂也知道怎样哄他，轻拍着他的背，一会儿周九良便哭累了，抱着孟鹤堂安然睡去。  
  
  
  
  
（十一）  
  
  
  
  
  
那个小姑娘是真顽强，在么孟鹤堂去上班的时候，又把周九良堵住，严肃地对他说：“我知道是我哥强迫你，你别当什么和尚了，咱俩一起过吧，正好我喜欢你。”  
  
  
  
  
周九良被这无稽之谈气笑了，什么叫“正好”喜欢他？  
  
  
  
  
  
但他还是压着性子说：“施主言错了，出家人不该有动情之人。”他看向院子里的郁金香，想起什么似的笑了，“如果有，那人也应当有潘安之貌，卫玠之容才是。”  
  
  
  
  
女孩儿听出他指的是孟鹤堂。但她一点儿没继承他家的脾气性格，和孟鹤堂那么温柔的人一比，她简直不像从孟家出来的孩子。  
  
  
  
  
她暴跳如雷：“我哥什么德行，我清楚得很。你们不是一路人。他生性就浪荡，我就不信他会为一个和尚而清心寡欲！有本事，你去还俗他一起过啊！”  
  
  
  
  
女孩一语成谶。  
  
  
  
  
他还真回去了，带着出来时的包裹。  
  
  
  
  
他去了自己来的山中庙里，和老主持说他要还俗。  
  
  
  
  
住持听他说要为一个男人还俗世家，气得当场昏了过去。醒来他就把周九良扔在了高庙塔中，让他抄佛经。  
  
  
  
他毫无怨言。只是老住持人熬不住养大的孩子如此这般来看他的时候，他淡淡地道出一句：“我已经破戒了，佛门已不容我了。”  
  
  
  
  
“衣钵都归还给您。”周九良一拱手，便毅然决然朝山下走去。不知老住持伤心地把自己关在黑屋里不见人。包裹里他留给寺院资金的银行卡，被老和尚看都不看一眼掰断，却宝贝似地抱着他的僧服落泪。  
  
  
  
  
他没敢耽搁，以最快的速度离开深山。几经周折，回到了那喧嚣的城市里。  
  
  
  
  
他本来想给孟鹤堂打电话，但按了几个号码才想起来孟鹤堂换手机了，他一直以为在他身边用不着，忘了要新号码。  
  
  
  
  
他忽然想到这么久了，自己竟然不知道住的别墅在哪里。只得凭着脑海中的记忆走到曾经来过的和孟鹤堂初见的房子。他想，孟哥说这个房子租出去了，应该可以从房主那里要到电话。  
  
  
  
  
他伸手按了门铃，听见一个陌生的男子的声音喊了一句：“放那儿吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
周九良刚想说他不是送外卖的，又听见一个熟悉的声音使他身躯一震，顿时大脑一片空白。  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂的声音说：“谢谢啦！”  
  
  
  
  
（十二）  
  
  
  
  
周九良惊在了那里，他绕到近客厅窗的那边去，看见孟鹤堂扭着腰肢将脚缠上沙发上那人的身子。他用耳朵贴近窗边，听见孟鹤堂用甜腻的声音叫了一声：“栾哥。”  
  
  
  
  
周九良浑身毛都炸裂开来。  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂对这一切都浑然不知，他用胳膊攀上栾云平的肩，讨好地去蹭他的脖颈。  
  
  
  
  
  
栾云平拽住孟鹤堂的头发轻轻向后扯，企图在他的锁骨上留下印记，被他一掌甩开。  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂的眼神瞬间冷了下来，而后又突然改变了态度，嗔怪地说：“别这样，万一周宝宝回来发现了，小孩儿会伤心的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
栾云平起身把他放倒在沙发上，一俯身一低吻：“那你是上他爽还是被我上爽？”  
  
  
  
  
欲望被握住男人手中，孟鹤堂情欲逐渐上升，脑内逐渐被刺激感所代替，但还是想想回答他：“小孩儿没有经验，多教几次就够了。你哪儿那么多废话。”孟鹤堂稍稍皱了下眉：“赶紧的，做完就拿钱，滚蛋。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“别在这个时候说这么毁气氛的话啊，小孟儿。”栾元平并不显生气，也不急躁，慢慢解开他的衣服扔到沙发底下，“要做就认真一点。”  
  
  
  
  
周九良眼看着手把手教他技巧、使他情欲所致的天仙似的孟先生在陌生男人身下被直驱进入，销魂蚀骨。剧烈的喘息声使他也有了反应。  
  
  
  
  
小孟仙儿唇色姻红，眼泛碧波，一个眼神过去，就叫栾云平差点死在了当场。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂生理性的眼泪不住地夺眶而出，栾云平看到这一幕便更猛烈了动作，惹得身下人喘息不断。他知道一旦结束，孟鹤堂便会毫不留情面的扔钱走掉。所以更加卖力，享受这段尽可能的时光。  
  
  
  
  
（十三）  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂含住男人身下那物时，周九良终于看不下去。他精神恍惚地走出来，走到了一个路边小摊。要了一碗牛肉，一瓶白酒。  
  
  
  
  
从小时候入寺到还俗，隔了这么久，他还是第一次尝到酒的香味，再一次尝到遗忘的肉的味道。孟鹤堂说得对，这两样东西是那样的刺进骨肉。  
  
  
  
  
尤其是酒。酒很辣，辣得他闭了眼，从眼里流出滚烫的液体。他也不在乎着，一仰头把酒闷了下去。  
  
  
  
  
酒、肉、色。这次他是真的回不去了。戒也破了，也还俗了，却没有人在等他了。周九良晃晃悠悠地走在大马路上，漫无目的，心想已经无家可归了。  
  
  
  
这也好。周九良苦笑着想着，我这命格也不会再克着谁了。家人没了，师傅师兄弟没了，现在孟鹤堂也没了———他大笑着。他还有什么？  
  
  
  
  
他还有自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
在一阵震耳欲聋的喇叭声后，他的双眼被迎面而来的强烈光刺到了。在身体被车撞飞出去的一刹那，他脑子突然的清醒了，好像他此生从未如此清醒过。脑海中浮现出两个场景。  
  
  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂躺在床上，光洒在他的背后，像救赎的天使般，笑眯眯地对他说，我养你呀。  
  
  
  
  
  
算命先生摇摇头，叹了口气，声音在他耳边徘徊着，久久挥之不去：  
  
  
  
  
“就是个做和尚的命。”  
  
  
  
  
  
车来不及停下，滑行出好几米。车轮侧过被撞的落在地上的人的脚踝，却压断了周九良脚腕上绑着的红珠链。珠子滚落开来，碎在了鲜血中。  
  
  
  
  
  
【the end】

**Author's Note:**

> ＊应一个小可爱读者希求，在LOFTER里放孟视角后续时间线番外。


End file.
